Manticore is After Sketchy
by Coughie
Summary: Sketchy is in trouble again but this time Lydecker is looking for him.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Manticore Is After Sketchy**

By Kristen Coughlan 

"Max, Original Cindy." said Sketchy as he rode his bike into Jam Pony. "I need your   
help!" 

"I told you, I am not getting you out of trouble again." replied Max. You have to deal   
with your own problems now." 

"This is not a mob problem this time." said Sketchy scared. "It is much worst." 

"No one cares about your problems, Sketchy." yelled Normal. "Take this package!" 

Sketchy quickly took the package and leaves. 

"Gee, I wonder what Sketchy did now." wondered Original Cindy. 

Ten minutes later a truck pulls up to Jam Pony. Max saw it when she was in the cat walk   
with Original Cindy. Max recognized the truck. It belonged to Manticore. Lydecker with   
two of his soldiers at his side came into the building. Original Cindy knew about Max's   
problem with Lydecker and she keep Max low and out of site. Lydecker walked up to   
Normal. 

"Mr. Ronald, one of your bikers is a threat to the US." 

"Who is it?" complained Normal. "It's a young man known here as Sketchy. 

"Normal laughed. "Sketchy, a threat, is this some kind of joke." 

"No it isn't sir. That young man stole a US Government file." replied Lydecker. 

Max was still watching. 'Sketchy must stole files belonging to Manticore, if Lydecker is   
here.' 

"Will you contact me if he shows up?" said Lydecker as he gave Normal a piece of paper   
with a phone number on it. 

Lydecker left soon after. "I better find, Sketchy and quick." whispered Max to Original   
Cindy. 

"I'll look too." said Cindy. 

"If you are looking and find Sketchy, don't go near him, just page me ." replied Max. "If   
Lydecker is involved it's going to be dangerous." 

TO BE CONTINUED 

Visit my new site **[Dark Angel: Eyes-Only Net][1]**   


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/eyesonlynet/



	2. Default Chapter Title

Max left Jam Pony looking for Sketchy. If Lydecker was involved Sketchy was in a lot of danger.   
Before Sketchy left, Max managed to see where is was going to be delivered and decided to start  
from there.  
  
She don't have to look long. Sketchy was coming back the opposite way towards Max. "Sketchy.  
I been looking for you."  
  
"Well how I am." replied Sketchy. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to ask you something." answered Max. "Is that trouble have to do with the US  
government."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think we need to go some place private."  
  
Original Cindy soon found them. "Lydecker's men are coming this way, Max. You guys better get  
outta here."  
  
  
Max, Original Cindy, and Sketchy found a place that was private. Sketchy's place. Sketchy  
moves place to place. Mostly because of the problems he has with mob bosses.  
  
"Why did you steal US files anyway?" asked Original Cindy. "That could land you life in jail or  
death."  
  
"It wasn't my fault." pleaded Sketchy. "Three years ago, I was working my job at a lab in  
Portland. I was a janitor. At the end that summer, I was found a better job. When I unpacked my  
things at my new apartment, I found this file in my bag. It was the US government file. It was a top  
secret file. I planned to return it to the lab but some soldier came to the apartment building looking  
for me. I got scared and ran away."  
  
"Do you still have the file?" questioned Max.  
  
"Yes, Why?"  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
Sketchy goes into his bag and pulls out a file. It is labelled US GOVERNMENT TOP SECRET.   
Max grabs in from his hands. It was never opened. Max notice a loose piece of paper coming out  
of the file. Max takes it out and reads it.  
  
Sketchy  
  
If noticed this file in this bag it was no accident.  
I wanted to it to one of Eyes-Only informants but  
The one was suppost to give with file to  
Eyes-Only was arrested and shot by  
Manticore soldiers. Make sure no one finds   
this file. If you ever find an Eyes-Only informant  
give them this file.  
  
Dr Malcolm  
  
"I never seen that note before." said Sketchy.  
  
Max broke the seal on the file and opened it. Inside were documents on the Manticore Project  
X5s. Sketchy took out one of the papers and began reading it.  
  
"Genetic-made super soldiers?" Sketchy looked up from the page confused. "Isn't it illegal to do  
that."  
  
"The government does things nobody knows about." retorted Original Cindy.  
  
"Maybe you should stop read it." suggested Max uneasily. "I know someone who knows Mr.  
Eyes-Only and he's probably expecting it."  
  
"I want to know what the big secret is." said Sketchy as he kept reading. "Wait a minute, it says  
here that twelve of the prototypes for this experiment escaped and their pictures and records are  
enclosed in the file."  
  
Original Cindy knew Max didn't want anyone else to know her secret. "That is getting a little too  
private, Sketch. Max is right. If this doctor wanted these file to given to Eye-Only, perhaps we  
should give it to the informant and leave it at that. Who knows he might broadcast this information  
on the next Streaming Freedom bulleton."  
  
"Are you guys keeping something from me?" asked Sketchy finally. "Why don't you two want me  
to see the rest of the file."  
  
Sketchy grabed the file from Max. Max tries to get it back and the one of the papers from the file  
fell on the ground. She gets the file back from Sketchy. He picks up the piece of paper lying on the  
ground.  
  
On the paper was the picture of a child with a slaven head. Sketchy reads the piece of paper with  
wide eyes and then shows it to Max and Original Cindy. "Max, Is this you?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Manticore is After Sketchy Pt 3  
  
Spoilers: Cold Comfort  
Blah Blah, Woof Woof  
  
  
"Is that you?" repeated Sketchy.  
  
"Yes." admitted Max.  
  
Max grabs the piece of paper and puts it back into the file folder.  
  
"Manticore wants me captured." began Max. "They me and the others dead or alive. Anyone who knows about the Manticore would get killed."  
  
"Why don't think we were looking for you?" questioned Original Cindy.   
  
Original Cindy turns to Max. "Do you think your 'boyfriend' will help Sketchy?"  
  
Sketchy becomes confused. "Why do you think Max's wheelchair boyfriend will help me?"  
  
"For the record he is not my boyfriend." piped up Max. "Logan has many contacts with the army and the police. He can probably get you off. I will  
call him now."  
  
Max goes to a phone and dials Logan's number.  
  
Logan answered after five rings. "Hello."  
  
"It's Max. One of my of friends is in trouble with Lydecker for something he didn't do."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Sketchy."  
  
"A file that had a note to give the file to you turned up in Sketchy procession. Lydecker is looking for him to get it back and probably kill him."  
  
Logan thought for a moment. "Bring him here."  
  
It took a while to get to Logan's. They had to avoid police hoverdrones, Lydecker's men, and the metro police.   
  
"Do you promise to keep this a secret?" said Max. "Logan has connections to Eyes-Only. He plans to help you."  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
While Logan was working on a fake passport for Sketchy, Original Cindy was talking with Bling, and Sketchy and Max began talking.  
  
"Max, what are the others like?" asked Sketchy. "Did you see any of them after the escape. I read on the paper you guys split up."  
  
"I haven't seen most of them since the escape." began Max. "I only seen two of them since the escape. Brin was one of them. She was really nice. She let herself be recaptured so she would be treated for a gene disorder which only Manticore can cure. You met the second one and that is Zack."  
  
"I didn't meet any Zack." said Sketchy confused.  
  
"Remember, Sam?" asked Max.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's Zack." continued Max. "He looked out for the others. He did whatever it take to keep us safe. He killed a person I hired to find the others because 'he knew too much' and he was bugged by Lydecker so he can find and ca pture me. I got the blame but Zack turned himself in to save me from Manticore. As Manticore was taking him back to the lab in a helicopter, he tried to escape and it crashed and there was no survivors. Zack told me that he would rather die than go back to Manticore."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Zack could be still alive." continued Max. "I hope he is."  
  
Logan quickly rolled over to the group. "People, we have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" asked Sketchy.  
  
"Lydecker put out a $500 000 reward for Sketchy." explained Logan. "They want him bad."  
  
"Dam, that is a lot more than they had for Max." piped up Cindy. "That is a problem considering a lot of people know Sketch and people will kill for that amount of money."  
  
"The reason it is higher because it is information on the X5 escapees." explained Max. "They probably think you will sell it on the black market to a  
foreign country. Each one of us X5s are worth over a million on the black market also, dead or alive."  
  
"Logan can you get Sketchy off?" begged Original Cindy.  
  
"I will try."  
  
"How about I contact my old employer." suggested Sketchy. "Maybe he can help. Well, he was the one got me in this mess in the first place."  
  
"That would be a good idea." agreed Logan.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



End file.
